Resident Evil: Desolation Infection
by FallunRonun
Summary: Remus and Vic only wanted to see Raccoon City sites. Little did they know, they came on the day of the Outbreak. Soon, they meet up with Leon S. Kenneddy and Claire Redfield. Can the group survive the horrors within the city?
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic... **_

**The Apple Inn, 2 Days Before Outbreak: 9:32 pm **

"Why did you drag me to this town, Vic" A young man with short brown hair said, glaring at his friend. The young woman smiled, "Because I wanted to see the St. Michael Clock Tower, Remy!!" She said, giggling. Remus grunted, "Why must you insist on calling me that?"

"Because I think it's cute and it annoys you too!!"

Remus growled, "Let's go see this damn clock tower then…" He said as he turned to leave the Apple In. "Hey!! Come back here!! We have to check in first!!" Vic said, running up to her old time friend, and latching herself to his arm, effectively dragging him back. He sighed as he payed for the room, received the key and handed it to Vic. She smiled as she turned to look at him, "Now, go get our stuff, Remy!!" She said as she went to find their room.

"Damn woman…" He mumbled as he turned to get their belongings.

**The Apple Inn, 2 Days 8 Hours Before Outbreak**

"You should eat, Remy!! We have a long day ahead of us!!"

"It's only 4 in the bloody morning…"

"We have to get a head start!! I want to be at the Clock Tower before everyone else!!" Vic said, spreading some butter on her bagel. _I have a bad feeling…Something is going to happen…Something horrible, I __**know it**_, Remus thought as he ate some of his scrambled eggs.

**Kendo's Gun Shop, 1 Day 4 Hours Before Outbreak**

"Yes, I'd like the Desert Eagle, with about oh…40 shells. And maybe that Glock 17, with 80 shells," Remus said pointing to the guns he wanted. Vic huffed as she leaned against the counter. "Why do you have to buy so many guns?! We're just going to the clock tower!!"

"Because, my dear friend, I'm a gun fanatic. I like my guns," Remus said as the owner, a man named Robert Kendo, packaged the weapons up, carefully. "Looks like you're going to have some fun today!!" He said, smirking. Remus nodded, "I have a feeling…It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kendo"

"Please!! Call me Robert!!"

"Thank you, Robert. This, I feel, may be the last time I ever see you." Remus said, turning to leave. Robert cocked his head to the side, and muttered, "Such a strange young man, he is…"

**St. Michael Clock Tower, 8 and One Half Hours Before Outbreak**

"Wow!! Isn't it awesome!! I gotta take some pictures!!" Vic said, fumbling in her backpack for her camera. "Vic, I think when you're done here we should leave…" Remus said, as he leaned against one of the light poles. "Wha-? Why?!"

"Because I have the feeling again…"

"You mean the one that tells you, 'Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!'?" Vic said, as she took a few pictures of the tower. "Or the one that says, 'Need to get laid'?"

Remus rubbed his face with his hand, "The danger one, smart ass…" He growled at her. She grinned as she turned and snapped a picture of him scowling at her. "Alright!! We can leave in about…Oh, 4 hours!! We need to grab a bit to eat, then we need to go and pack up, _then_ we can leave!!" She said cheerfully. He nodded; at least he'd be able to get the hell out of this city…

**The Apple In, 3 Hour Before Outbreak**

"_Yes, Hank, the Raccoon City Police are doing all they can to gather them up. But for now, we advise you leave the city for a few days an—_"

"Bloody stupid news people…" Remus muttered under his breath. He was right. He was _always_ right. "Let's get the hell out of here, Vic!! The telly said to also!!"

"Do you always believe what's on the T.V., Remy?"

"No, but that doesn't me—"

"No!! We still have two hours to kill!! I wanna go to Emmy's Diner!!"

He sighed, as he rubbed his face again. "Fine!! But we need to be quick about it!!"

**Emmy's Dinner, No Hours Remaining. OUTBREAK**

"Wow, the city's so quite…It's kinda creepy…Oh!! Look, there's the diner!!" Vic said running up to it. Remus jogged up to her as she opened the door. His ears twitched as he heard voices inside.

"—_Ed to get out, now!!"_

"_Why?! I need to find my brother!!"_

"_The city's infested a—did you hear that?"_

Remus pulled Vic close and covered her mouth. She shivered in fear when she saw a dead body on the floor, covered in gore. He held her close, as he drew out the Glock from his holster in his jacket. The diner's kitchen door slowly opened, and a young man dressed in an R.C.P.D. clothing came out, gun drawn. "Is anyone here…?" The man slowly moved from the door, and made his way to the front door. Remus held Vic tight to him. _Should I trust my instincts? Yes, I should…Hope he doesn't shoot me…_ "To your left, Officer…" He said aloud, barely above a whisper. The man turned quickly and within a heart's beat the gun was pointed at his head. Remus let Vic go and she fell gasping back tears. "T-That man i-is d-dead!!" She stuttered, shifting back until her back hit Remus' leg. She turned and clung to his leg, crying. The man leveled his grey eyed gaze to Remus' green. "Have you been bitten?"

"No"

"Are you _positive_?"

"We haven't encountered anyone but ourselves and you. And I thought I also heard a woman's voice in here as well…"

"Yes. Redfield its okay to come out!! They're completely human. They haven't been bitten."

The woman carefully came out and took a look around. She shakily made her way to a stool and sat down. Remus gently picked Vic up and placed her on a stool also. "Do you know what's happening here? The streets are completely _barren_," Remus said, turning to the brunette. "I have a clue, but I'm not sure…"

"Well then…Start talking. We have all the time in the world."

"The name's Leon S. Kennedy. And you two are?"

"The blonde over there is my friend, Victoria, or Vic for short. Me? My name's Remus."

Leon nodded, "What are you doing here?"

"Vic just had to come over and get a bite to eat here before we leave. Is there food here? We're famished."

"Yeah, there's some in the back. Do you have a gun with you?"

"Yes, this and a Desert Eagle"

"Why did you bring a gun to a diner?"

"Simple," Remus said walking to the kitchen door he looked over his shoulder, "Paranoia"

Remus went in and lifted the pistol in his right hand and looked around. _Hn, some ham, cheese, mustard is always a plus, some bread, and I'm set. Maybe that gallon of water too…_He put it all in a bag to carry out when he heard a rustle. He stopped, and gently laid the bag down on the table. "Ooooh, fuck…" He whispered as he heard a guttural cry as a humanoid shape stumbled on him, and dug its decaying fingers into his jacket. It opened its mouth as it tried to bite him.

He tripped and fell, the thing landed on him as he wrestled with it. He remembered the Glock in his hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through its chest, making it fall back onto the floor. Remus stumbled up and back away a few feet. The thing clumsily made its way to its feet and looked at him. Remus sucked in a breath. The thing had almost no face. Its skin had been ripped off, exposing the muscles underneath. There was no blood seeping from the grotesque wounds, but the thing was covered in blood though. Remus stumbled back and took fire at the ruined, almost unrecognizable human head, the head popped like an over rip melon, and the body fell in a bloody heap.

Leon burst into the room, gun still drawn. "What happened?! Are you alright?" He asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Remus said voice chillingly even, as he grabbed the bag with the food in it. Leon opened the door for him as he walked out. "Here, some food. I'm not hungry anymore…Now, Kennedy…" Remus said, eyes turning into a chilling glare, "What the _**fuck was that**_?!" He hissed, whispering so the two ladies wouldn't hear them.

"I don't know…All I know is, it used to be human, and there are more of them in the city."

"_More_?! There's more? What the hell is happening here?! Has Hell finally run out of places to store the Wicked?!"

"It's Umbrella's fault, Remus" Leon said, "From what I heard they made something, something biological, and it somehow got loose…"

"Biological? Like viral? As in it can _spread?!_" Remus hissed. "I just knew we shouldn't have come!! Alright…If it's viral there's a good chance it can spread, and not just from bites or scratches…It could turn gaseous…I'm guessing that it might still be in liquid form if it's traveling through the blood," Remus muttered, running a hand though his hair.

"We should leave, as soon as possible then," Leon said, "Before more of them show up…"

"Agreed. Vic, hurry up and let's go. Ms. Redfield," Remus said nodding his head in her direction. "You two should eat something first, I don't think it's wise to have hunger pains while running…" Vic said as she looked at Remus and Leon. They nodded.

**2 Hours After Outbreak**

"Alright, we need to get to a hospital," Remus said looking around. "Why?" Claire said as they came to a stop. "If what Kennedy says is true, there's a good chance the hospital already made a vaccine, a cure if you will," Remus said, as Leon nodded in agreement. "Oh, but why do we need a vaccine?"

"In case one of us gets infected. I don't think it'd be fun, being one of the Undead."

"You're right, Remy…So, where's the hospital?" Vic said looking at Claire and Leon. Leon pulled out a map, and unfolded it, "Let's see…If we keep walking ahead we should be on Warren Street, now from there we head straight up and we should pass the Raccoon Press hall and a gas station. We keep going straight until we hit Raccoon Street, we keep following it when it turns to the left, and we ignore the next road to the left until we pass the clock tower. We head up until we hit the hospital." Remus nodded as he sighed.

"Let's go then," He said.

They followed the road until the saw the Raccoon Press building. "I wonder if anyone is still alive," Claire said as she gazed at the darkened building. "I doubt it, let's keep mov—Sh, did you hear that?" Remus said looking towards Leon. Leon nodded as he gently pushed Claire and Vic behind him. He motioned to Remus to check it out. Remus lifted the Glock and slowly made his way to the Press' alley. Leon slowly inched forward, the girls keeping close to him.

Remus looked in; the alley was dark and smelt dank and filthy. He heard a rustle and turned the pistol in the direction. He walked further in and same a trashcan tipped over. He edged towards it and saw a dog digging in the trash. He let out a relieved sigh as he turned to tell Leon what it was. "It's nothing, Kennedy, just a mutt—Oh shit!!" Remus yelled as the dog tackled him.

Remus wrestled with the dog, and saw to his horror, it was dead and decaying. The dog, a Doberman he guessed, had no fur on it. The muscles were stretched taut over the lean body. Clumps of fur and muscle hung from its wretched body, as it tried to rip his throat out. Remus kept his hands on its neck to keep it at bay, he was thankful he was wearing gloves. "Remus!! Lift it up so I can shoot it!!" He heard Leon shout. The dog clawed at his jacket, as he managed to lift it up from his head. He heard shots go off as the dog yelped, but still managed to stay on top of him. Remus managed to throw the dog from him and got to his feet quickly.

Remus growled in disgust as he saw the dog more clearly. The dog's body glistened with dried blood, and sickening wet muscle. The dog's face had no skin and the eyes were a milky white with reddened veins crisscrossing over the eyes. It reeked of death and decay, it opened its mouth to snarl and to Remus' horror, it had no throat. It had been ripped out. "Shoot it!!" Leon yelled as the dog leapt at them. Remus lifted his gun and began to fire into the hellish hound.

The dog fell, covered in bullet wounds. They sighed in relief, but it was short lived as the dog stumbled into a standing position, its front leg was shattered from the bullet wounds it endured. "Shot it in the head, Leon!!" Remus cried, terrified. Leon lifted his gun again as he took aim and fired. The bullet ripped through the skull and the body fell in a sickening thump onto the ground.

"We need to get the vaccine and get the hell out of Raccoon City!! Let's go…" Remus panted as they passed the building. Unbeknownst to them, the shadows began move and crawl…

_**A/N: Alright!! This is my first ever RE fic, and the second fanfic I ever wrote. Now, no worries, the dates are no more after this chapter I just wanted to set a timeline so you all can now what's gonna happen. And I know, I put the dog in the wrong section. I just thought it'd be funny to have them being attacked. -cough- The story will start to kick off next chapter!! More blood, gore, and twisted stuff…If I made some errors, like how Claire and Leon met, please tell me. I never played RE2, I only played RE4 and some of Outbreak, and have only read about RE2 and RE3. Danke!! **_


	2. Fear the Things in the Shadows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic... **_

Remus reloaded his Glock as he, Leon, Claire, and Vic made their way up Warren Street. "How close are we to Raccoon Street?" Remus asked, looking around their surroundings. "We're about to come up to the gas station," Leon said looking at the building up ahead. "A gas station? As in one that refuels cars? We can take a car and get out of here faster," Claire said as she jogged up ahead of them.

"I think she's right, I see a few cars up there too," Vic said as she tugged on Remus' arm. "Let's go get one!!"

"I don't think that's wise…" Remus said, looking at the station, critically. "We could give it a shot though…" Leon murmured, thinking. Remus sighed, _Might as well, we might even find a survivor…_He thought as they made their way to the gas station. It looked like a normal gas station, nothing fancy, except it had a feel to it. It scared him, Remus realized, that little gas station scared the hell out of him. "Hey!! I found a car with its keys still in the ignition!! It even has a full tank!!" Claire said waving her arms at them.

"Where's Vic?" Remus asked looking around. He heard a scream and broke into a run, heading inside the station. "Vic!! Where are you, Vic!!" Remus yelled as he ran through the rows of snacks, ignoring the large amount of blood on the floor and walls. He heard glass shatter and ran over to where the drinks were stored. What he saw almost floored him. The zombie was being bashed in the head with multiple bottled drinks by none other than Vic herself. "Stupid –smack- Ugly –smack- Thing –crack-" The zombie fell as its head was broken open. Remus stared as her looked from the corpse to Vic and back again. "Hn, that's one way…" He muttered as he looked back to her. "Did it bite you?"

"No, I saw its reflection before it attacked me," She panted as she looked at the bottle in her hand, "And to say I wanted to drink that to…" She grumbled as she dropped the bottle. She looked at him, "Where's Claire and Leon?"

"Outside waiting for me to save your sorry ass…" Remus growled, "No more wandering, you hear?"

"Alright, Remy, I learned my lesson"

"Good, let's go out, grab your bloody drink and let's go"

Vic grabbed watermelon flavored water and followed him out. "Leon, let's go," Remus said, "Leon? What is—Oh damn…" Remus felt his jaw, fall open slightly as he stared at a minimum of 30 zombies. "I think we should run, and leave the bloody car behind…_Now_," Remus said as Leon nodded in agreement. "Let's go ladies, and fast!!"

They began to run from the gas station with the shambling corpses behind. Remus was now scared out of his wits. They ran down the street passing another road on their left. "That was Euston Street!! We're half-way there!! Up ahead is Raccoon Street!!" Leon panted out. Remus chanced a look behind him and let out a sigh of relief. The zombies were left behind. They slowed down to catch their breaths, "That was a helluva long run…" Vic wheezed out, opening the bottle and taking a swing.

Remus and the others nodded in agreement. "At least we lost them…" Claire said, leaning against a building wall. "Hey, Kennedy?"

"Yeah?"

"Care to tell us more about all this and how we got caught up in it all," Remus said, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I told you all I know. It's Umbrella…They created the T-Virus," Leon said, looking at him. "Tch, power hungry idiots…I swear they're worse than the Nazis when it comes to power…" Remus growled. "Redfield, why are you here?"

"I came here to find my brother. I was on my way to the police station when Leon saved me," She said. "Your brother? What did this Umbrella kidnap him or something?" Remus said, curious. "I don't know…I was going to the station to see if he was there…"

"Well, I'd hate to leave people behind…Do you want us to come with you to the station? After that we can split, you can go with your brother and we'll head to the hospital, then if you want you can give us a little call and we'll meet up, and get the hell out of here…Together," Remus said, looking into her blue eyes. Claire nodded, "What's your number then, Remus?"

"It's 243-6686…I'll put my phone on vibrate, so the ringer won't get us killed."

"Kennedy? Where's the police station?"

"It's straight down this street. If we head that way it should be facing our right. So, We're going to go to the station or the hospital first, Leader?" Leon said, quirking a corner of his mouth in a small smile.

"Leader? I reckon I am," Remus said, a smile sliding on his face making him look less up-tight.

"Alright, so hospital or police station first?"

Vic looked at Remus and began to think. Remus, she thought, the brother who was killed by his other brother, Romulus. That was who he was named after. The king who never was. Remus with his unique green eyes, and slicked back black hair. He looked all the part of a king. Strong features with a narrow face. He always looked like he was aggravated or angry. His face was always stern. His leanly built figure was taller than Leon's, who was two or three inches shorter then Remus himself. She would have thought when she first met him all those years ago, that he would be a cold hearted man. She was only partially right. He was cold, but only to everyone else, even to his own family. The only person who he was kind to was Vic herself but he hid it under a guise of impatience and sarcasm.

But now…He was being friendly with Leon, and even Claire. Was it the situation they were in? Or was it something else, she wondered. "Vic, where do you think we should go?" Remus said, getting her attention. Vic looked up at him; his eyebrow was raised, looking like he would rather be somewhere else right now. But she knew he cared, even though he was being an ass about it. "I think we should go to the police station, the hospital can wait for awhile," She said, giving him a curt nod.

He gave her a small smile, "Good idea" He said, and the smile sliding off his face, as it went neutral. "Well, let's hope we can avoid the dead and get there…Any other way that might be safer, Kennedy?"

"Not unless you want to go into the sewers," Leon said, pulling a face.

Remus did the same thing, "I'd rather stick to the surface world. Maybe later," He said, smirking.

"Let's go then, Guys," Claire said, nodding as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Off to Raccoon City Police Department, we go, just follow the yellow brick road," Remus snarked, as they made their way down the darkened streets, only slightly aware of the horrors in the shadows. The dark is not to be feared, it is the things that _hide in it_, that you should be afraid of.


	3. Something's Wrong Here

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic... **_

Remus cocked his gun, after he reloaded it. A 9mm is good and all, but he wished he had a .45 with hollow tips. That'd make him happy. A bullet grazed his cheek and hit one of the shambling corpses in the head. "Be careful!! Aim away from us, and into them!!" Remus barked at Vic who was behind him.

"A-Alright!!" She stuttered as she squeezed off a round, hitting another zombie in the side of the head. It fell as its body twitched once before falling still. "Better!!" Remus said as he fired off another three shots. Leon and Claire were doing okay, better then him and Vic at times. "There's too many!!" Claire yelled over the din. Remus growled, "Fuck this!! Fire in the hole!!" He roared as he tugged the pin from the pineapple grenade, and threw it. He grabbed Vic and shielded her with his body when it went off.

"When did you get a grenade?!" Leon asked shocked. "Kendo's place, took it when he wasn't paying attention. Let's go before they get up again," Remus said, grabbing Vic's hand and dragging her through the gore and blood stained road. "We're almost there…" He muttered.

A few minutes later they stood before the police station. "We'll split up. Claire and Vic you take the right. Leon and I are going to take the left, got that?" Vic nodded and Claire looked at the foreboding looking building, she soon nodded. "Be careful; if you need any help what so ever, you have my number. Let's go," Remus said, as he cocked his gun, and opened the doors.

Leon looked to his right and fired off a shot. A zombie fell from the shadows in a wet _thud_, congealed blood pooling around it's head. "Tch, show off…" Remus muttered as he fired a shot himself, taking down a zombie also. "Can't let you get a bigger kill count then me, Kennedy," Remus said smirking. They walked further into the entrance, and Remus chanced a look behind him. He saw Claire and Vic walking away, into the hellish shadows.

Remus felt a pang in his chest, as he watched them disappear down the hallway. Remus steeled himself as he and Leon made their way down the hall. Within moments they had encountered at least 5 of the shambling corpses. Leon and Remus tactfully fired the zombies down, using no more ammo then they had to. "The door to the left or to the right?" Leon asked Remus, who pointed to the left. Leon nodded and walked in, followed closely by Remus.

They walked in and looked around. Remus nudged Leon to get his attention. Leon looked over and saw a man. "Hey! Can you--?"

"No!! Stay away!! I won't let you turn me into one of those things!!" The man said, fearfully as he ran to the door at the end of the room, opened it, and locked. "That was rude," Leon said glancing over his shoulder at Remus. Remus nodded, "Indeed…Hey, look, he dropped something…" Remus said, bending over to pick up a blue key card.

"That could be useful," Leon said.

"Yeah, grabbed that ammo and let's use that computer over there," Remus said as he walked over to the computer. Remus pressed some buttons, and smirked. "Heh, we're set to go," Remus said, his smirk growing. They walked out and headed to the west side of the large hall. They encountered some more of the zombies and began a hail of fire. One zombie fell, it's gore ridden body fell, it's head falling from it's shoulders onto the floor. The second fell, it had no head to fall off, so it's stump of a neck splashed darkened blood on the wooden floor.

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth piled onto each other, receiving the same wounds as the ones before. "That was just sick…And the smell doesn't help much…" Remus said covering his nose from the sickly sweet smell of death. "Yeah…The Inquiry Room should just be up ahead," Leon said as he walked the rest of the way down the hall and opened the door. "After you, Ma'am," Leon said as he mocked bowed. "Ass…" Remus muttered, smirking despite himself.

They walked in, guns drawn. "Nothing here…Hey…What's this?" Remus said, picking something off a bench. "That? It looks like a Police Memorandum…" Leon said, "Pocket it and let's see what's behind that brown divider." Remus nodded and inched his way to the divider.

"Nothing here but a door."

"Well, let's go through it then."

"Right-O, Miss Kennedy!!"

Leon scowled, but let a chuckle slip, "Payback?"

"Indeed, Kennedy"

They walked though the door, and Leon quickly turned to his left, pointing his gun out the window. "The hell was that?!"

"What?"

"Something was just outside the window…I think it's gone now," Leon muttered and slowly lowered his pistil. "Do you have that shotgun still, Kennedy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting a feeling we're going to be needing it _real_ soon."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah, trust me. My feelings are always right…Just get it out and put some shells in it," Remus said, taking a small step forward. Leon did as he was told, and when he cocked it, Remus took another cautious step forward. "Let's go," Remus said, the slow walk turning into a slow jog. Leon followed. "Is that blood?" Leon said, when they reached the puddle something crashed through window, snarling. "The hell is _that?!_" Remus spate out. Leon fired a shot into it's blood glistening forehead. The thing shook itself, slashing at Remus. Remus ducked and fired a bullet into it's bleeding remnants of a head. They thing clawed at him again, barely missing him. Leon cocked the shotgun again and fired.

The creature fell, claws twitching. It's blood pooling around it's head and shoulders. "I hope, I never see one of those again…" Remus said, glaring at the body. "Wishful thinking, Remus, wishful thinking," Leon said walking down the corridor and stopping at the door. "Hurry up, and let's go before _more _show up," Leon said, waiting for Remus.

Remus damn near ran over to Leon, "Let's go!! Run down the hall, ignore the damn corpses…" Remus growled making a run for the double doors. Leon close behind him. They made it to the doors opened them, and closed them swiftly. "Alright!! We're here now, what do we do?" Leon said, sitting down on the desk in front of the room. "Easy, light the bloody fireplace and see what falls out!!" Remus chirped in, grinning like a madman.

Leon looked at him blankly, "What?" he said skeptically. "Just like in the games, you know. Do this to get that, then use that to get this, easy really…I tell you the ideas I get make me seem brilliant!!" Remus said, grinning. Leon cocked an eyebrow but watched as Remus lit the fireplace. Something sparkled as it fell onto the floor in front of the fireplace. "Hah!! I told you, Kennedy!!" Remus crowed in triumph as he bent over to pick it up. "It's a red jewel…" Leon said walking up beside Remus.

"No, it seems to be a…Virgin Heart…" Remus said as he pocketed the jewel in his pants pocket. "Hey, Remus," Leon said as he walked over to the desk he had been leaning on. "Look, it's a piece of paper," Leon said, picking it up, scanning it as he handed it to Remus.

Remus took the paper and read it. It seems to be an Operation report:

_**-- Operation Report --**_

_**September 26th**_

_The Raccoon Police Dept. was unexpectedly attacked by zombies. Many have been injured. Even more were killed. During the attack, our communications equipment was destroyed and we longer have contact with the outside._

_We have decided to carry out an operation with the intent of rescuing any possible survivors as well as to prevent this disaster from spreading beyond Raccoon City. The details of the operation are as follows: _

_**Security of armaments and ammunition.**_

_Chief Irons has voiced concern regarding the issue of terrorism due to a series of recent unresolved incidents. On the very day before the zombies' attack, he made the decision to relocate all weapons to scattered intervals throughout the building as a temporary measure to prevent their possible seizure. Unfortunately, this decision made it extremely difficult for us to locate all ammunition caches. It has become our top priority to recover these scattered _

_ammunitions._

_**To unlock the weapon storage.**_

_As stated earlier, it will be extremely difficult to secure all the ammunition. However, a considerable supply still remains in the underground weapon storage. Unfortunately, the person in charge of the card key used to access the weapon storage is missing and we have been unable to locate the key. One of the breakers went down during the battle and the electronic locks are not functioning in certain areas. It has become a top priority to restore the power room and secure those locks._

_Recorder: David Ford_

_**-- Operation Report --**_

_**September 27th**_

_1:00 PM. _

_The west barricade has been broken through and another exchange ensued. We sheltered the injured in the confiscation room on the first floor temporarily. Twelve more people were injured in the battle._

_Recorder: David Ford_

_**-- Additional Report --**_

_Three additional people were killed following the sudden appearance of an as of yet unknown creature. This creature is identified by missing patches of skin and razor-like claws. However, its most distinguishing characteristic is its lance-like tongue, capable of piercing a human torso in an instant. Their numbers as well as their locations remains unknown. We have tentatively named this creature the "licker" and are currently in the process of developing countermeasures to deal with this new threat._

"Well, now we know what we fought back there…" Remus muttered as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "Let's go through the double doors…Reload, cock it, and let's go…" Remus said, walking over to the doors, his face hidden in the shadows of the room. He had a _very _bad feeling about this Chief Irons. Something isn't right here…

**A/N:**** Well, here's the 3****rd**** chap!! I hope you like it so far. And I'd like to acknowledge a reviewer by the name of Hobohunter, thanks for the two reviews!! I already have most of chapter 4 done, and most of 5. I should put up 4 around Tuesday or so. Danke, for reviewing!! And also for reading this far into the story. Ja, the story will get gorier as it goes on. So, until next time!! **


	4. Operation Report

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic... **_

Leon and Remus both opened the doors on their side and were greeted with more shambling corpses. "Four," Remus said as he fired, hitting the one to his right. It fell, as Remus and Leon shot the other three down. Remus sighed, tired. "I'm going to get Umbrella for this…" Remus grounded out. "Calm down, Remus…We'll get Umbrella for this, but first we have to make it out of this hell _alive_ first," Leon said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed, "You're right, Leon…Let's go."

They made their way to the door in the room and entered. They looked in, saw it was clear and closed the door behind them. "Remus, another Operation report…," Leon said, picking it up and handing it to Remus.

Remus took it and began to read it aloud:

"_**Operation Report**_

_**September 28th**_

_**Early morning **_

_**2:30 AM.**_

_Zombies overran the operation room and another battle broke out. We lost four more people, including David. We're down to four people, including myself. We failed to secure the weapons cache and hope for our survival continues to diminish. We won't last much longer... We agreed upon a plan to escape through the sewer. _

_There's a path leading from the Precinct underground to the sewage disposal plant. We should be able to access the sewers through there. The only drawback is that there is now guarantee the sewage disposal plant is free of any possible dangers. We know our chances in the sewers are slim, but anything would be better than simply waiting here to die. In order to buy more time, we locked the only door leading to the underground, which is located in the eastern office. _

_We left the key behind in the western office since it's unlikely that any of those creatures have the intelligence to find it and unlock the door._

_I pray that this operation report will be helpful to whoever may find it._

_Recorder: Elliot Edward,"_ Remus finished, his voice finishing off in a whisper. He looked at Leon. "I think Elliot would be glad to know, that in the end…His report did help somebody," Remus said, folding the report up and placed it with the other.

"Let's go, we have a job to finish," Remus said, reloading his gun. He opened the doors and with a glance at Leon, who nodded towards the stairs, they ran to the stairs and made their way up. They ran to the end and encountered three statues. Leon looked at the statues and looked over at Remus, "There's something written on them…'_The god of sun and the god of moon. Their gaze upon me is the only thing that can release red soul_'" Leon read from the statue that had a red glimmer over it.

"Hn, a copper statue and a silver statue…Copper is the sun, and the silver is the moon…Well, looks like we need to push these onto those weird colored tiles by the looks of it…" Remus said, looking at Leon. "Let's get to work then," Leon said as he began to push the copper statue beside the statue that had the red glimmer. Remus did the same with the silver one.

When the statues were in place a red gleam fell to the floor. Leon bent to pick it up. "It's another Virgin Heart," Leon said, placing it in his pocket with its sister gem. "Alright, let's take that door and get going, Kennedy," Remus said as he turned to go to the said door. Remus opened it and jumped back, startled as a zombie clawed at him. Remus fired hitting the zombie in the neck. It stumbled back then lunged at him again.

"Shoot it in the head!!" Leon called out as two more zombies came through the doorway. "I know!! Ugh!! Get off!!" Remus growled as he pistol whipped the zombie. He flipped the gun around and fired, taking the zombie's head off. He quickly turned to Leon, but he had already disposed of his two zombies. "You get bit?"

"No, it just tackled me…Heavy bastards…" Remus said, popping his neck. "Helluva grip too."

"Where to next?" Remus said, walking into the hall. "The door in the middle should lead to the S.T.A.R.S. offices," Leon said opening the door. "It's clear"

"Che, this damn city is never 'clear', it's covered with zombies and mutant dogs…" Remus grumbled as he walked through the door Leon had opened. They looked around and walked to the desk in the middle of the room. "Hey, Remus, it's a picture of Claire and some guy," Leon said picking it up and handing it to Remus. "This must be her brother's desk then…Chris Redfield," Remus said picking up a small book and opened it.

"It's a diary…"

"Well, open it and read it to me…"

"Fine, get off my back, crazy old lady…"

"'Old lady'?! Just you wait, I'll get you back for that," Leon said, giving Remus a mock glare.

"I'm so terrified!!" Remus said sarcastically. "Alright, here's what it says…

_**August 8th**_

_I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-Virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie._

_But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in this town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options._

_**August 17th**_

_We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella._

_**August 24th**_

_With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-virus, a variation of the original T-virus. Haven't they done enough damage already?_

_We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. Please forgive me Claire_," Remus finished, he looked at Leon. "A new virus? The G-Virus is what Chris said it was…This, this doesn't look good, Leon…In fact, it doesn't look at _all_," Remus muttered.

"Well, what to do now?"

"Easy, get me that shotgun in the cabinet, I like my zombie repellent as much as the next guy," Remus said, smirking. "Pfft, whatever…I'm checking the desk in front of the S.T.A.R.S. logo 49 times while you're having fun," Leon said sarcastic, as he opened the desk. He picked up a roll of film. He looked at it, shrugged and put it in his pocket for later.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's do this," Remus said as he cocked the shotgun. "Let's go back down the stairs and go down to the West stairway. We should be able to find the Chief. Maybe he can fill us in on the rest of Umbrella's affairs," Remus said, looking over at Leon. "I just hope the girls are all right…" Remus muttered walking out the door, and shooting down two more zombies.

They gurgled as blood foamed at their mouths, and Remus took off their heads with the shotgun. His sense of dread growing with every step, with every thought. He felt as if he would die here, in this Hell…

**A/N: ****Hello again!! If you're reading this far, then great!! I also wanted to say this: This story is dedicated to my dad. It's all his bloody fault I'm writing this!! xD I'm having fun writing this, by the way. I hope you like how this story is going. I sense it may only have about 10 or so chapters, seeing that this is the 4****th****. Chapter 5 is almost done, and I'm even doing artwork for this story. Even if it's only of Remus and Vic, maybe a monster or two .'' I'm not good at drawing Leon or Claire, but I'll try. Danke for reading and reviewing!! And sorry if you think this chapter is short…I make it a point to make all my chapters over 1,200 words if I can…Here is my dA profile page, just remove all the spaces…**

**http: / / ryubakahatsu . deviantart . com/**


	5. Kindred

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…I only own Remus and Vic... **_

Vic was scared. Frightened by what was roaming the police station halls. She held the gun Remus gave her, and smiled faintly. She remembered what he said to her.

"_Vic? Here, take my Desert Eagle, there's plenty of ammo for you. Be careful with that gun. I've grown fond of it," Remus said with a sniff. Vic looked at him, eyes blinking owlishly, "Y-You want me to keep your g-gun?" She said shocked. Remus __**never **__let anyone touch his guns. He nodded and gave her a small smile._

"_Yes, I'm letting you use my gun. Be careful and try not to take Claire's head off with it. Or mine for that matter…" He mumbled, disgruntled. She smiled and nodded, "I'll try not to, Remy!!" His eyes softened as he looked at her, his smile becoming slightly sad. "I may not live through the night, Vic, but I'll do my hardest to survive. If only for you…" He said, leaning down, his lips kissed her forehead lightly. _

_She blushed. "Now!! Let's get going and get the hell outta here!!" Remus said, his soft tone changing to a more commanding one. _

She was pulled out her thoughts as she heard gunfire. She turned and saw Claire reloading her gun. "Come on, Vic, we have to keep moving. Chief Iron's office is just this way. But we have to keep moving," Claire said, looking around. Vic nodded, she had to be strong. She had to, for Remus and Claire and Leon too!!

If she wasn't she could get herself and Claire killed. They walked down the hallway slowly, hearing the moans of the monsters in the building. Vic's grip on the pistol tightened. She began to repeat something told her to make her smile, _Life's a bitch, but you gotta do what you have to do…Even if that means beating someone over the head with a bloody bottle or chair to do it!!_ Vic smiled, imagining Remus saying that.

Claire placed her hand on Vic's shoulder and signaled down the hallway. Vic nodded, she heard the moans also. She cocked the pistol, and turned into the hallway, with Claire at her side. They fired at the mass of shambling corpses. The zombies began to fall, like over ripe tomatoes, their bodies spraying blood on the walls as they were hit.

Soon the hall was clear. Vic and Claire made their way though the halls, making sure the zombies were dead. Soon, they arrived at a large door and they slowly opened it. The room was large, but empty and had some desks inside. Claire turned her head to look at Vic, "This is where my brother works…That's his desk over there and the one next to it is Jill's." She said, pointing to the desks.

"Oh, so where's is the Chief's office then?"

"It's down the hall, up the stairs and it's the door to the right," Claire said walking up to Chris' desk, picking up the picture of her and her brother. She sighed and set it back down. "I hope Remus and Leon are okay, Claire…I'm worried about them…" Claire turned to face Vic, "I know, but we have to keep moving, my brother is somewhere here. Let's go to the Chief's office now. Hopefully he can help…" Claire said, walking to the exit.

She and Vic left in the hopes of finding their friends again.

RESIDENTEVIL

"This is _it!!_" Remus hissed as he crushed the zombies head under his boot. The pulp oozed out, coating the bottom of the boot with blood. "I am sick and tired of these bloody zombies!!" Leon took down the last of the zombies and sighed. "We're about to go in the parking garage."

"Why do we have to go to the parking garage…?" Remus said, cracking his neck.

"We need to go through the room there to get to the area we need to go…"

"Which is…?"

"The hell should I know?! I'm just doing the damn puzzles getting the stuff we need to go on!! It's not my fault the Chief liked puzzles so damn much!!" Leon said, eye twitching as he growled in annoyance. Remus laughed. He laughed uproariously, soon he was gasping for breath. Remus straightened up, running a hand though his slicked hair. Leon glared at him and snapped, "What's so damn funny?!"

"Heheh…Whew, damn that was funny…I never thought you'd say that…I just thought you'd give me a straight answer and not be a smart-ass…I haven't laughed that hard in _years_!! Alright, Leon, let's just finish this then," Remus said as he chuckled. Leon huffed as they went though the door.

They heard foot steps coming from behind a truck and drew their guns. "Hello?! Is anyone there? Please, help me!! I'm stuck behind this truck!!" A woman's voice called out. Leon looked at Remus, who nodded. "We'll help!! Give us a moment. We'll have you out in a jiff!!" Remus called out as he and Leon went to the truck and pushed. It slid across the floor with ease and soon the woman was freed.

She had black hair, cut above her shoulders and she wore a red dress with black stockings. "Thank you," She said her voice soft. Leon nodded, "You're welcome Miss…?"

"Ada, Ada Wong," She said, walking to them. "Why are you here?" Remus said, he had a feeling about this woman. Something wasn't right. "I'm looking for my boyfriend, can you help me?" She said, her face worried. Remus noticed that Leon's shoulders slumped minutely when Ada said she was looking for her boyfriend.

"Of course Ms. Wong, you are openly obliged to come with us, provided that you have a gun…" Remus said, his green eyes borrowing into Ada's own dark ones. "I have a gun, and I have ammunition," She said holding up a 9mm handgun. Remus nodded, and showed her his Glock. He loved showing off…Now; if he only had a Gatlin Gun with explosive rounds…He shook his head ridding him of such thoughts.

"Let's go, Leon. Ms. Wong," He said, as he gave her a curt nod. The group moved through the door revealed. Remus fired off three shots, taking down the zombies that were there. Ada and Leon were close to him when he fired the next four shots. Ada fired off two and Leon one. Total they all took down nine of the zombies.

Remus stepped on the corpses as he made his way through the hallway. Ada followed with Leon close behind her. Remus went through another door fired two shots and reloaded while Ada and Leon killed the rest of the zombies. "You are a horrid shot…" Ada said to Remus when he was done reloading. Remus growled, "Who the hell asked you? To me you're nothing more then a bitch in a red dress…" Remus was tired, hungry and very impatient at the moment.

"The only reason you are still alive is because I have a heart, no matter how damn small," He hissed turning to glare at her. She scoffed, "Really?! Pray tell, what died and made you king?"

"A giant mutant, Mr. X, and a big ass crocodile fucking said so…Now, if you'd like we still have to continue on, so please, Ms. Wong, hurry the hell up!!" He spat out, his nerves grated when she had taunted him. _Me and my bloody heart…_Remus thought as he stalked down the hall, killing anything that moan and shuffled.

"Remus!! Hey, slow down!!" Leon called out as he ran to Remus. "Calm down!! I'm sure she didn't mean it!!" Leon said as he managed to stop Remus' killing rampage down the hall. Remus snorted, "'Didn't mean it'? She meant _every_ word of what she said. She is nothing more then the bitch in the red dress. Simple as that. The only reason she's still with us, is because I know you like her. Despite her bitchy attitude, I guess she is pretty, but that doesn't mean she's pretty on the inside," Remus sighed and shook his head. "Let's go before we encounter some more of the monsters…" Remus said as he waited for Ada to hurry up and now, Remus thought idly, let the games begin.

They continued down the corridor and stopped when the hallway ended with two doors. "We should split up, I'll go right, you two go left," Remus said looking over at Leon. "But, are you sure? I mean we could ju—"Leon began to say before Remus interrupted.

"No, it'd be a lot quicker if we spilt up. If it goes more then one door come back out. We should be fine," Remus reassured Leon, with a pat on his shoulder. "Let's get going," Remus said, as he opened the door and walked through. The room was dark and it smelled like something had died in there. Remus' nose wrinkled at the smell.

He walked pass some desks that lay scattered about the room and nearly slipped in a puddle of blood. He righted himself as he looked around again and noticed a lamp in a corner. He went to it and clicked it on. He smirked and turned around, the smirk slid off.

"Oh fu--" Remus began to say before the thing before him grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. The lamp rattled and fell, but didn't break. Instead the lamp shade fell off, brightening the room more. What Remus saw drained all the blood from his face.

The thing that had Remus by the throat, was none other then William Birkin himself. He had changed drastically. His right shoulder was swollen and muscled. On the shoulder there was a large eye and a sharp projection of bone above it. Birkin's chest looked stretched and torn, showing the muscles that laid beneath.

What was left of Birkin's shirt was torn and ruined, only clinging to him because the shirt's shoulders were still on. Birkin's blonde hair had drops of blood, as did the shirt and jeans he wore. _At least the left half of him is sill human, if you could even call it that,_ Remus thought as Birkin's hand tightened around his neck.

_I'm actually going to die tonight…No!! All I have to do is let out a yell!! Leon would be here in a heartbeat…But, my neck…I can't breathe…_Remus gasped and did the only thing he could do.

"U-Uncle…Will!! S-Stop!!" Remus gasped out, dangling from the floor two feet in the air. What was William Birkin, blinked at him, and brought him closer, staring at him. "Rem…Us…?" The guttural voice said, bringing him even closer. Remus could smell the rancid breath as Birkin breathed.

"Remus!!" Leon's shouted out, rushing into the room, wielding a shotgun. "Put him down, you freak!!" Birkin turned his head to look behind him and let out a growl.

Leon cocked the shotgun and fired. The shot hit Birkin in the right shoulder sending the blood and gore onto Remus and the wall. Birkin relinquished his hold on Remus, clutched his shoulder and ran. Leon watched as Birkin ran away and ran over to Remus. "Did I hit you?"

"No…cough I don't think you did…" Remus said slowly standing up, rubbing the blood from his face. "Here's a napkin," Leon said handing him a piece of cloth. "Wipe the blood on your face, you don't want Vic and the girls to worry about you," Leon said, smirking. "Neck alright?"

"Yeah, Uncle got stronger…" Remus said humorously

"Uncle?"

"Yes, I'm William Birkin's nephew"

"You're related to _that_?!" Remus gave Leon a glare and wiped at his eye. "Yes, I am…My whole name is Remus Jack Birkin. I used to be a medical student, but I graduated earlier this year," Remus said, growling as he rubbed his eye again. "Is something wrong with your eye?"

"Yes, did I get something in it?" Remus asked looking at Leon. "I think so…It looks blood shot, you must've busted a vein or something…" Leon said. Remus nodded as he made his way to the ruins of the door. "Let's go then," Remus said as he walked over to the door, and went out, Leon following close behind. Ada stood there, waiting patiently for the two of them.

"Let's get the hell out and find Claire and Vic. I believe Chief Iron's office is down the other corridor, down the hall, the door all the way to the right," Remus said, wiping at his eye again. It was itching and driving him mad, but he ignored it walked back down the hall. Neither he nor Leon knew what would be in store for them.

**A/N:**** Wow, that was a really long chapter…Completely different then the one I had started…I scraped the whole chapter and started over. But please leave a review and just keep reading. I'm already planning more for this little story…Evil things, mind you…Mwhahah…**


	6. For Whom The Bell Tolls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters…Nor do I own Shakespeare…I only own Remus and Vic... **_

"Who's this 'Claire' and 'Vic'?" Ada asked, having to do a fast walk to keep up with Remus' speed walk. "Our friends. That is all you need to know, the rest doesn't concern you," Remus bit back at her. She glared at the back of his head as they continued to walk. Leon sighed, Remus didn't like Ada. Why? He pondered as they were almost to the Chief's office.

RESIDENTEVIL

"Come on, Vic!! We're almost there!!" Claire said as she went into a fast jog. Vic keeping close to her, her gun held to the side to prevent her from accidently shooting herself in the foot. "There it is!!" Vic said, running in front of Claire. Vic caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and lifted her gun and fired. "Oh shit!! The hell did I say, Vic?! The hell did I say!!" She heard a man's voice growl out.

She let out a squeak of shock and almost dropped her gun. "R-Remy?! I'm so, so sorry!!"

"You better be…Damn bullet nicked my favorite shirt…" Remus muttered, sticking a finger through the hole. "Well, it's nice to see you two ladies alive, and well," Remus said, smirking. "Yeah, Remus here was worried about you two," Leon said grinning. Claire gave Remus a small blush as did Vic. Remus growled, "Shut up, Kennedy…Well, and let me introduce to you, Ada Wong…" _The snippy bitch in the red dress…_Remus thought it wise to keep that part to himself.

"Anyway!! Let's meet the esteemed Mr. Irons," Remus said, lifting his Glock and slowly opened the door. Inside was dark, and he smelt death. That sickly sweet smell that makes you feel sick and dizzy with nausea. He gingerly felt inside the door and felt a switch. He flipped it, and kicked the door open.

His eyes widened in horror. On Chief Iron's desk, was the dead body of a little girl. She was spread eagle, her eyes lifeless and cold, stared at him, unblinking. He felt the urge to throw up, but managed to keep it down. He walked forward, lifted a shaky hand, and gently pressed it to her neck. She was cool to the touch and had no pulse.

"S-She's dead…She's been dead for at least a few hours. Five or six tops…God, who would do this to a child?" Remus said his voice shaky and he lifted the same hand he took her pulse with and closed the eyes that would haunt him the rest of his life. He rubbed at his face with his hand.

He could feel their gaze from behind him. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He took a shaky breath and looked back at the girl and to the sofa behind him. He lifted the girl's body gently and laid her on the sofa. Now, she only looked like she had fallen asleep. He still felt sick though. He turned to look back at the rag-tag group.

"Out alas!

She's cold,

Her blood is settled and her joints are stiff,

Life and these lips have long since separated,

Death lies upon her,

Like the untimely frost upon the sweetest flower of all the field," Remus quoted, taking a deep breath. He looked back at the desk and saw a book, open lying on the floor. He leaned down and lifted it up. "What is that, Remy?" Vic's small voice said as she stepped forward and laid her hand on his arm. "It's the sick bastard's journal…" Remus grounded out. "That…That sick freak!!" He spat as he began to read the book. He snarled and shoved it into Vic's grasp. "Read it, aloud. Let the others know how sick he was."

Vic looked at him and flipped to the last two pages that had writing on them. She took a breath and began to read aloud.

"_**September 23rd **_

_It's all over. Those imbeciles from Umbrella have finally done it...Despite all their promises, they've ruined my town. Soon the streets will be infested with zombies. I'm beginning to think that I may be infected myself. I'll kill everyone in town if this turns out to be true!!_

_**September 24th**_

_I was successful in spreading confusion among the police as planned. I've made sure that no one from the outside will come to help. With the delays in police actions, no one will have the chance to escape my city alive. I've seen to it personally that all escape routes from inside the precinct have been cut off as well. There are several survivors still attempting to escape through the lower levels, but I'll make sure no one gets out._

_**September 26th**_

_I've had a change of heart about the remaining survivors inside the precinct. I've decided to hunt then down myself. I shot Ed in the back through the heart less than an hour ago. I watched him writhe in pain upon the floor in a pool of his own blood. The expression on his face was positively exquisite. He died with his eyes wide open, staring up at me. It was beautiful. I wonder if the mayor's daughter is still alive? I let her escape so I could enjoy hunting her down later...I'm going to enjoy my new trophy. Yes, frozen forever in the pose I choose to give her_," Vic's voice choked when she was done. "Those poor people…Wh-Why would he do something so, so cruel!!"

"I don't know, Vic, I honestly do--"

"Who the hell are you?!" Someone's voice yelled from the doorway. They turned and saw a deranged man standing there, eyes glittering with madness. "My trophy!! _**YOU MOVED MY TROPHY!!**_" The deranged man said. "You, you murdering bastard!!" Remus snarled as he began to stalk forward Irons. Irons snarled back and lifted a SMG and pointed it at Remus.

"Stay still, pretty boy, or I'll kill you and your buddies!!" Irons spat, as Remus came to a halt a few feet from the man. "_Back!!_ Back against the wall or I'll kill you all!!" Irons ordered. Remus, Leon, Claire, Vic, and Ada slowly made their way to the back of the room. "That's good. Now, get ready to be added to my trophy list, you sonsabitches!!" Irons screeched in delight, his finger began to tighten on the trigger before a large shadow loomed over him.

Irons turned and caught the brunt of the attack to his shoulder. He fell hitting the floor with a hard thud. Irons turned and began to fire erratically at the door. The bullets chipped woods and hit flesh. The shadow grabbed his foot and dragged Irons to it. It lifted him into the air, grabbed his shoulder and pulled.

The sounds of both clothe and flesh being ripped sent shivers down Remus' spine. The shadow's owner stepped into the light still holding the screaming Irons in it's grasp. It was Birkin who held Irons. Birkin looked back down at Irons and dropped both halves of the man onto the ground. Irons began to drag himself to where Remus stood. Blood gushed from his mouth as he panted, his breathing becoming labored. "_He-Help m-me…Please,_" Irons coughed as he continued to drag himself.

His organs dragged with him. Blood poured out of his wounds, and Irons managed to grab a hold of Remus' ankle. "_Help…Me…_," Irons begged, looking up pitifully. Remus stared down at him, his face as pale as Irons. Birkin walked to where Irons' intestines were closest and picked it up and turned, dragging the now dead man with him out of the room. Irons' hand slipped from his ankle and snagged the door, closing it most of the way.

Remus slid to the floor and dry heaved. He coughed and leaned into the warmth that now held him. He coughed and gagged. Tears fell from his face, as he coughed and gagged again. The person that held him rubbed his back and smoothed his hair, and in minutes he calmed. Remus looked up to see who had held him and his eyes widened. There wasn't one person holding him but three. Leon had rubbed his back, while Vic held him and Claire had smoothed his hair back.

"We'll be here for you always, Remus," Vic said, smiling at him. "You're not alone in this hell, right Claire?" Leon said, looking at Claire.

Claire nodded, "We'll be here for you no matter what." She said nodding. "We need to leave soon. It may come back," Ada said quietly. Remus nodded as he stood, slightly unsteady onto his legs. "Yes, we need to go," Remus said, nodding, his tone almost changing back to normal. "Alright, let's head out then," Leon said opening the door again and looked out. "It's safe, let's go."

"Leon, what did I say earlier? This damn city is never 'safe'" Remus said as the girls followed him and Leon out of the blood stained office. Remus was right. In Raccoon City…You are never safe; there is always something that is going to try to kill you.

**A/N:** **Believe it or not, I enjoyed the way Irons died. It may not have been like the way in the game but seriously, that's a helluva way to die, ne?? Surprisingly this chapter only took me about an hour, hour and a half. Fast, mind you. I'm on a roll here, folks. A bloody roll. And thanks to my BETA, Tempus321 for making sure I did good. And thanks for the inspiration and kind words, Hobohunter. It really helps me to write. I might keep this story on a roll. Maybe a chap every day or so. Please, read and review. And no worries, Sherry is going to be in the next chap also. **


	7. Seperation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"Leon…?"

"Yes, Vic?" Leon whispered back to her.

"I-I'm worried about Remy…" She said looking at Leon. Leon patted her back. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He…He just needs a vacation. Hell, we _all_ need a vacation," Leon muttered as they made their way down a corridor.

Remus felt his left arm prickle, the hairs standing on end. "Wait…Something's here…" Remus said as something fell on him, making Remus fall to the ground with a thud. It leapt off of him and jumped onto the ceiling. It's long tongue whipping out, as if trying to intimidate them. Leon began to shoot as did Ada. The creature leapt around avoiding the shots.

The Licker leapt onto the wall, and then leapt onto the ceiling, lashing its tongue out in irritation. Leon fired a shot hitting it in the leg. It snarled in pain, it's leg now useless. It fell to the ground in a thud, landing on its clawed feet. Leon reloaded, as the Licker's tongue lashed out again, latching itself to Vic's neck.

She gasped and fell and the Licker began to draw her closer to it's fanged mouth. Vic struggled as she saw it was only a few feet away. Remus drew his Glock, and fired three shots into it. The first ripping it's tongue, the second and third landing themselves inside the grotesque skull, sending the wet brain and pieces of skull behind it.

"Are you alright, Vic?"

"Y-yeah…What _was_ that?!" She stuttered as she looked at the twitching remains.

"Don't really know, just call it a 'Licker'…We need to hurry. Come on guys…" Remus said, waving them forward again. His left arm had stopped prickling and it began to worry him. Why had his arm done that? Had it somehow sensed the Licker before it attacked? Or was it just coincidence? He hoped it was the latter.

They reached the end of the corridor. It spilt off into two directions, in each one you couldn't see what lay beyond a dozen feet. Remus looked left, then right and sighed. "So, what direction then? Take your pick," He said turning back towards them. Vic looked thoughtful as did Claire, Ada looked like she was about to jump out the bloody window and get the hell out, and Leon was looking at him.

"I'd take the…Left," Leon said, with a nod. Remus nodded also. Remus' arm began to prickle again, he ignored looking at it and out of curiosity he lifted his left hand towards the hallways. The left hall gave him a small prickle and the right…There was none. He thought for a moment. "Let's go right, trust me, I have a feeling…" He said walking down the hall.

There were doors that they passed but ignored, until Remus felt something akin to a tug on his left arm. He stopped and looked to his left. A large door stood there, carvings of wolves adorned the outside. And in the middle of the door, was a carving of a little girl in a hood. He placed his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door, his gun drawn. Leon and the others mimicked his movement and stood beside the door.

Remus felt a throb in his arm, but ignored it again. He felt for a switch and turned it on. As soon as he did he heard a scream as someone tried to close the door on him. "Sonavabitch!! Hey!! Watch it!! Stop!!" Remus yelled, he shoved the door open and he pointed his gun at the figure.

The said figure turned out to be a little girl with blonde hair with a red headband keeping the hair from her blue eyes; she also wore a school girl's uniform. Remus' eye widened in reorganization and surprise, "Sherry?! What are you doing here!! It's dangerous!!" The girl looked up and smiled happily before launching herself into Remus' arms. "M-Mom told me to come here, she said it would be safer," The girl's muffled voice said.

"Where's Aunt Annette, Sherry?"

"Sh-she's down in the underground lab…" Sherry said looking at Remus. "We'll go and find her, Sherry. Do you know where the lab is?"

Sherry nodded, "Yes, it's not far from here…There's a hidden door in the precinct."

"Right, go to Claire, the one in the pink biker's outfit, she'll keep an eye on you. Claire, keep her safe, Vic the same," Remus said, "Where is the door located?"

"It's on the first floor hidden behind a bookcase," Sherry said, holding her pendant. "Let's head out then," Remus said. They went down the stairs killing the zombies as they went. Soon they reach the first floor and glanced around. "Right, Sherry, which bookcase is it?"

"That one over there," Sherry said pointing to a lone bookcase. Remus walked to it and looked at it. "The hell do you open this…? Pull a book out, what?" Remus said looking over his shoulder at Sherry. "Pull out the Bio-Genetics book and open it, then press the buttons 2-5-3-7 and it should open," Sherry said walking up to Remus.

Remus did as he was told and stood back, pushing Sherry behind him, as the door slid open with a hiss. Sherry moved from behind Remus. "Lights on!!" She said, the lights flickered on and she turned and smiled at Remus, "See!! You don't need to find the switch now!!"

Remus smirked, "Right you are, Sherry!! Come on, guys, let's go."

RESIDENTEVIL

"I never thought that _plants_, of all things, mutated as well!!" Remus huffed as he wiped some plant juices off of his shirt. Leon snickered, "You wouldn't be covered in plant gunk if you hadn't thrown that tank at it and fired."

"Oh shut up, Kennedy…" Remus muttered as they continued their trek through the underground lab. "You shouldn't be so mean, Remy," Vic said scolding. Remus huffed but continued on. The only things that Remus, Leon, Vic, Claire, and Ada encountered were zombies, Super Lickers, and more zombies, not counting the large Ivy Remus blew up.

Claire laughed at Remus' actions and smiled, he should be a comedian the way he acts sometimes, she thought as they turned a left. Remus stopped again, and looked around. He shook his head and continued walking. Claire was confused; Remus had been acting strange since they had grouped together again. Maybe it was the scene with Irons that had upset him so.

Maybe that was the reason.

Claire shivered in the cold of the labs, but didn't regret giving Sherry her jacket to stay warm. The little girl was nice, and got the funniest reactions from Remus. Claire smiled again, she must be Remus' cousin if they knew each other, and he even said 'Aunt Annette' which, from what Sherry had said, was her mother.

Remus stopped again. He felt that prickle again. "_Look out!!_" Remus yelled as he pushed Ada and Leon aside as a monster fell through the ceiling. "Sonavabitch!! I thought I killed you!!" Remus yelled as the Tyrant turned to him and smiled. "_Remy!! Remy!! Are you okay?!_" Vic's voice came through the debris that had separated the group.

To say that Remus was occupied would be like saying he was _only_ a gun fanatic. The Tyrant made its way to where he had fallen, and began to chuckle. "Remus!!" Ada yelled as she began to fire at the Tyrant. Leon soon joined in, firing shots at the Tyrant's head, it growled in annoyance and vanished down one of the corridors.

"Does everything in this damn city have to come back and bite me in the ass?!" Remus said, exaggeratedly waving his hands. "Maybe they like your ass," Ada said, smiling. Remus snorted, "Thanks for the comment…But…How do we get to the others?"

"We might have to meet up with them later. There's more then one way around," Leon said, looking at the debris. "Yeah, you're right, Leon. Let's get going," Remus said standing up, he dusted his clothes and began to walk down the corridor the Tyrant ran down. There's always more then one way to skin a cat, you have to just pick your favorite way.

**A/N: ****Hn, I could've done this chapter better…But I tried. I'll rewrite it again sometime, maybe with more detail and all. But for now, it's good. And my dear readers!! What could **

**Remus' 'prickle' be?? Time will only tell, along with me, but not now. You have to keep reading to figure that bit out. And thanks to Hobohunter for reviewing, thanks to you too Drake!! Glad you liked it!! I've been writing the last chapters for this story with the RE soundtrack, danke, Tempus321 for the music!! I sense there might be three more chapters, maybe more. Please read and review. Danke!!**


	8. The Memory Remains

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Remus looked at his hand and sighed. At least the Aspirin Leon had found in the first-aid kit worked, the pain was ebbing away. He wrapped his hand back up, using the bandage Leon had found in the first-aid box attached to the wall.

"Remus, you alright in there," Leon's muffled voice sounded through the door. "Yeah, just got done bandaging my hand up, I'll be out in a bit," Remus said, he splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened in shock. His eyes, the pupil…It had slitted, giving his eyes a cat-like appearance. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, and opened them again.

They were back to normal. _So, does this mean I'm…Infected? But, how? _Remus thought. He rubbed his face and headed out the bathroom door. "Leon, where to next," Remus asked, finding Leon leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. "Where ever we can get to," He said as he stood. "Where's Ada?"

"She went to go to the ladies room for a bit."

"Ah, well…I guess we'll wait then?"

"Looks that way, Remus."

RESIDENTEVIL

"Leon, I need to go," Remus said looking over at Leon. Ada stopped and turned to look back at them. "Now? Can't you hold it or something?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow at Remus, who shrugged. "Not really…" Remus said, hoping he sounded sheepish. "Fine, the next on we find you can go."

"Thanks," Remus said, hoping no one saw his brows furrow in pain. Ada looked at him for a few seconds more then turned and began to lead the way. Leon followed, who in turn followed him. They found a small group of zombies and eradicated them. Leaving nothing behind but the corpses and the stark white lab walls smeared in blood and gore.

A couple of minutes later they had found another set of restrooms, and Remus all but ran to one.

The pain ran through his arm as he clutched it to his chest, leaning against the bathroom door. He looked down at it, and his eyes flared open in shock. The fingers of his left hand had elongated and the tips had become somewhat clawed. Is he going to become what William Birkin was? Or something worse? The pain flared again, bringing Remus to his knees.

His hand now had markings on it. Like slashes across his arm, as if someone had taken a knife and carved it into his flesh. Remus lifted his right hand and felt the marks on his left arm. The marks weren't scars, just markings. For that at least, he was glad.

His only hope, he thought, was to find Birkin's wife, Annette. There was a high chance of her helping him get the vaccine. But, in order to get to her, he'd either have to leave Leon and Ada, or tell them. He grimaced, Leon would help, but the woman, Ada, would probably try to kill him. He nodded to himself and steeled his courage. Hiding in the bathrooms when the transformations started is not a good thing.

Remus stood up and leaned against the wall, he took a deep breath and poked his head out of the bathroom he saw Leon leaning against the wall next to him, Ada no where in sight. "Leon?"

Leon jumped and looked at him, "Remus? You scared me! Why are you sticking your head out of the bathroom like that?"

"I'm sorry, get in here I need to tell you something. Where's Ada?"

"She went into the ladies room…What do you want to tell me?"

"Get in here and I'll tell you!" Remus said, growing impatient.

Leon opened the bathroom door more and stepped in. "What did you want to tell me?"

"This," Remus said, revealing Leon his left arm, showing him the mutations it had undergone. Leon's eyes widened, "How? You weren't bit!!"

"Remember when you shot Birkin in the shoulder? And how we thought I must've busted a vein in my eye? Birkin's blood must've gone into my eye, contaminating me. And the mutations have begun, as you can see," Remus said, moving the long digits in a mock wave. "I need your help," Remus told Leon, who gave him a slightly puzzled look. "Annette was Birkin's assistant before he married her. If anyone knows of a vaccine it will be her, or Birkin. And I would say, Annette is the better choice here…" Remus explained.

"Do not tell Ada what I have just said. I don't trust her as far as I can throw you," Remus said, grimacing as the pain flared up his arm again. "Are you alright? Remus? Is Leon in there with you?" Ada's voice sounded through the restroom door. "Yeah, he just wanted to make sure I didn't get eaten washing my hands," Remus said, receiving a punch in his arm for the comment. "Ass…" Leon muttered, smirking as he made his way out.

Remus covered his arm with his shirt sleeve, hiding the markings and part of his hand. He left also, seeing Leon and Ada waiting for him. "Aunt Annette's lab should be around the C Section of the facility…We just need to hang a left, go straight then hang a right. We should be there," Remus said, the pain flared again and dulled. "We need to leave now. Let's go Leon," Remus said marching down taking the directions he had said.

There were a few G-Mutants but nothing they couldn't gun down. The last of the mutants fell and Remus felt exhausted. He could feel the changes in his arm. He looked down and saw small thorn appendages poking from the sleeve of his shirt. He gritted his teeth and saw the door that had a shatter proof glass installed. Inside was Annette holding a pistol in her hands, pointing it at the window.

The glass was immensely thick. Possibly three inches, maybe four inches at most. Remus cursed the poor lighting and went to the door, typing in the code Sherry had said earlier to open the bookcase. The door hissed open and being smart, called out.

"Aunt Annette?! It's me, Remus!!" He called; he heard shuffling and deciding to poke his head in the door saw his aunt running towards him. "Remus!! Is Sherry all right?! Are you okay? You look sick!!" Annette said, pressing her hand against Remus' forehead. "My god!! You're burning up!! Come, sit down on the table and let me examine you. Tell your friends to come in also," Annette said, waving at the door.

Leon and Ada walked in, the door hissing closed behind them. "It's locked, so we're safe again for the moment. Remus, I thought I said sit on the table!!" Annette said, glaring Remus down. He sighed and sat down, laying back. Annette puttered around gathering supplies and bringing them to a table beside Remus.

Annette began to check his temperature and held his right wrist, checking the pulse. She took out the thermometer and gave it a brisk shake. "Temperature 99.9 degrees, Pulse is slightly erratic…" She muttered as she saw blood his left sleeve; she looked at him and went to his left side.

She lifted his arm and moved the sleeve back, revealing the mutations of his arm. "You've…You've been infected with the G-Virus…Haven't you, Remus?" She said, looking at him. He nodded. "How?"

"Leon and I had an encounter with Uncle Will…Leon shot hit him in the shoulder, the blood hit me in my face dripping into my eye. The mutations didn't begin until about an hour ago…And it seems to only be limited to my left hand," Remus finished looking at her. She nodded, "I have the DEVIL vaccine here. But it only works in the first changes of the mutation. You might be cured if not…" Annette said, not finishing her sentence. "I've been infected for about four hours…So, there's still the possibility I might be cured?"

"Slim, but the possibility is still decent," She said, looking at him. "I might have to give you another virus to counter act the G-Virus strain you have. If I am correct, this virus should neutralize the G-Virus you have. Only two of these vials have _ever_ been made. The first was given away, and the second I have in possession." Remus looked at her and nodded.

"There are risks involved in doing this…10 percent of subjects failed to revive, while 20 percent revived as they were originally and 70 percent revived with its beneficial mutations to the muscle system and occulatory system…" She said, unlocking a safe and retrieving a vial of something. "So there's a 30 percent chance that this won't work…10 percent of that is that I'll die? While the other 90 percent survived…20 percent of that as they were? So there's still that chance I might still be infected when I come to?" Remus asked, looking at Annette.

She nodded and turned to Ada and Leon. "Can you strap him down?" Annette asked, turning to them. They nodded and stepped forward, grabbing the straps and strapped him. "Heh, Leon, I never knew you were the kinky type," Remus said with a wide grin and a wink. Annette hit him upside the head, "Hush, or I'll make the injection hurt."

"Aw, bu—Wait...'Injection'?! The hell do you mean 'injection'?!" Remus said, pulling against his restraints. "Remus, if you'd have known I wouldn't have been able to give you the vaccine," Annette reasoned. "Wait, are you saying Remus, Mr. I'm-Super-Tough is afraid of needles?" Ada said, raising an eyebrow. "He has Trypanophobia and Belonephobia? Huh, I would've never guessed…" Leon said, cracking an evilly gleeful grin.

Remus glared at Leon, as Annette prepared the needle that held the DEVIL vaccine. She rolled up left Remus' sleeve and wiped down the crook of his elbow with alcohol and gently placed the needle over the vein. She looked over and saw Remus arguing with Leon and Ada; she saw her chance and stuck the needle in, quickly injecting him with the vaccine.

Remus turned and howled in pain as the vaccine ran through his blood stream of his infected arm. He struggled against the restraints. His legs kicked as he continued to howl. Annette, Leon, and Ada stood back, watching him as he gritted his teeth against the pain. His left arm began to change, going from merely a clawed appendage into an armored arm; spikes erupted from his arm, then sheath back. His arm changed again, turning into a large clawed hand, the fingers hooked in thick slender claw like digits.

Remus roared again in pain. Annette picked up the other virus and placed the entire thing into a new syringe and made her way to Remus, "Leon!! Hold him down!! The vaccine isn't working properly!! Ada!! Hold down his legs!! Stop him from kicking!!" Ada went to Remus' left and held down his legs, keeping him from thrashing.

Annette approached Remus' right side and held down his arm, while Leon held Remus' torso down. She held his right arm, thumped the vein and stuck the needle in, releasing the other virus. Remus' body shuddered before he went still, his breathing labored. "L-Leon…" Remus rasped his voice raw from yelling. "Yeah…?"

"Tell…Tell Vic that…That I love her…" Remus said, his eyes glazed as his breathing stopped. "Remus?! Remus!!" Leon yelled shaking Remus' shoulders. Annette took his pulse, she stepped back, and tears ran down her face. "We…He's dead…I administered the vaccine and virus to late…" Annette choked out; she closed Remus' eyes and turned back to Leon and Ada. "We-we should leave…" She said, pressing the code into the keypad. "Let's go find Sherry…" Annette's said her voice soft. Leon nodded and took hold of Ada's hand pulling her to the door.

Leon looked back towards where Remus laid. "Good bye…Remus," He said before the door hissed closed. The room darkened as the lights went out. The still form of Remus Jack Birkin lay on the medical table, unmoving. But like that saying, 'Death becomes him' death, isn't always the end.

Remus' hand twitched…

**A/N:**** Well, I think that was a good chapter…To bad Remus is dead…Oh well!! The next chapter focuses on Leon, Ada, and Annette…I do hope you like this chapter. The end is close, but not here yet. Read and review!! Danke!!**

**107 Hits…My gosh…I…I am really touched…Wow…I honestly never expected even HALF that…107?! I expected no reviews too!! But I got them…I am deeply touched!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!!**


	9. Invisble Wounds

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

Leon shot down a zombie, the bullet ripped through the skull splattering the brain onto the stalk white walls, coloring it red. Ada kept close to him while Annette Birkin followed. "Here!! We need to take the corridor down here and take the right. If we head straight we should find the alternate hallway. Sherry should be hiding in my office," Annette said as they turned a right and continued to run.

He missed Remus he really did. Especially when they fought. Remus would win by calling him 'Ms. Kennedy'. Leon smiled at the thought. Remus was childish in some ways, when he snapped back a retort at Leon. He took a deep breath and let it loose slowly. Annette was broken up about it still; the tears were fresh on her cheeks. And Ada…

Ada was quieter then usual, only talking when she needed to.They skidded to a halt when a hulking figure emerged from the shadows. It had two sets of arms, the larger pair stood from it's shoulders like talon tipped wings, the smaller looked vestigial in appearance. The creature's head had a permanent grin painted onto it's lipless face, an eye swiveled around from it's right shoulder and left leg, staring at them unblinkingly.

Leon lifted his gun and fired, the larger arms blocked the bullets from hitting the main torso. It took a step forward, while Leon, Ada, and Annette took a step back. Ada fired, hitting it in the leg. The creature stopped and looked down; it grunted and looked back at them, the already lipless grin widened fractionally.

The large wing-like arms lunged forward knocking Leon and Ada back against the wall, knocking the breath out of them. The creature continued to walk forward and grabbed Annette by the shoulders with its smaller arms while the larger ones raised high above its head. Annette had only a moment to scream before the large claws dug into the tender flesh of her body. Annette managed to yell something our before ripped into her. "Tell Sherry I'm sorry for not being a better mother!!" Annette screamed as the monster tore her into her. Leaving nothing behind but a badly mangled corpse.

Leon raised his gun and began to fire, some of the bullets hitting the monster. Ada took this action to heart and began to fire as well. The monster's flesh was soon littered with bullet wounds as it howled in pain. It turned and ran before it could sustain any more damage. Leon stood up, offering a hand to Ada getting her to her feet. "Thank you," She said looking around.

"You're welcome. We need to find the others," Leon said looking over his shoulder. He grimaced as he saw the remains of Annette Birkin. _Yet another soul lost to Umbrella…_He thought as he held Ada's hand and began to pull her in the direction of where the others were.

Leon was going to repay Umbrella back ten-fold for all the innocent people they killed. _Remus Birkin, Annette Birkin, David Ford, Elliot Edward, Robert Kendo, and so many more…_Leon though remorsefully. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pulled Ada though the corridor and arrived in a matter of minutes to their destination. Leon looked at the keypad and typed in the code 2-5-3-7, the large door hissed open and the lights inside clicked on.

"Claire? Vic? Sherry? Are you here?" Leon called out his voice barely over a whisper. "Leon?" Claire said as she poked her head out from under the desk. "Where's Sherry?"

"Under the desk with me," Claire said as Sherry poked her head over the desk also. "Leon!!" Sherry said as she ran over to hug Leon, "Did you find mom?! Where's Remus? Leon…? What happened…?"

"I…I'm sorry…Remus was infected with the G-Virus and Mrs. Birkin tried the vaccine on him but…I don't know, it wasn't working so she tried a different virus to help neutralize the G-Virus but…He went into shock and…He didn't make it…" Vic had climbed out of the closet and looked at Leon and laughed.

"That's funny, Leon!! But seriously, where's Remy? I have to hit him over the head for leaving us," Vic said smiling. Leon shook his head again, "I'm sorry…"

"Leon…Th-that's not funny!! Remy?! Remy where are you?!" Vic called out the door before Ada dragged her back in and held her firmly. "I'm sorry, I was there when it happened but Remus is _dead_, he's not coming back," She said, her tone chillingly final.

Vic looked at her and Leon in shock before the tears began to flow. Leon walked over to her and gently held her shoulders, "He wanted me to tell you something important before he…Died." Leon choked out the last word. Vic looked up at him, her blue eyes watery. "W-What d-did he say?"

"He said, 'Tell Vic that I love her'" Leon said, Vic burst into tears again and clutched Leon. He rubbed her back as she cried, trying to calm her. After a few minutes she calmed, she stood back and sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Mom didn't make it either did she…?" Sherry said, sniffling. Leon shook his head, "No…She didn't but she wanted you to know she was sorry and that she loved you." Sherry nodded, sniffling as she wiped her eyes.

"We need to leave," Ada said as she placed her hand on Leon's shoulder. He nodded, "Ada's right, we need to go now."

RESIDENTEVIL

An hour later of running through the halls of the lab, they had encountered zombies, Lickers, and Poison Ivies, even a Cerberus. "If we past through the hallway here, and take the door down there we should be able to get to the next room," Leon said as he slid open the large door.

"Hurry, we need to get to the tram car and get the hell out of here."

The door slid shut and the locked clicked. The group whirled to look at the door. Something hit the floor heavily and they turned to look at Birkin once more. He had changed drastically from the form he had the last time.

Birkin had mutated into a doglike creature, but instead of a head, it had a gaping maw with spikes protruding from the sides. It walked on all fours and had an extra pair of human-like arms coming from the chest. It roared and launched itself into the air aiming to leap at Ada. She rolled out of the way and fired a shot into it's thick hide.

It turned towards her and leapt over her head, landing on the thick pipes that lined the walls and the ceiling. It turned towards them again and made a mad leap towards Claire and Sherry. Leon pulled out his shotgun and fired, the spread shot hitting the monster in the side making it miss it's intended target.

It rolled over back onto it's legs and gave a ear splitting roar. It barreled after Leon with immense speed; Leon raised the shotgun again, ready to fire. Leon saw a blur come from his left and something red coming down. The monster howled and struggled to get free of the ax that was now imbedded in its back. Leon looked up and saw a pair of glowing ice blue eyes rimmed with indigo.

"Remus!?" Leon said shocked. Remus looked up and growled, before he wretched the ax from the creature's back, and slammed it down again. It spat up blood and when Remus lifted the ax to give the killing blow, it leapt away coughing up blood as it went. It ran towards the exit door and slammed through it, shattering it as it ran away. "Remus!! We thought you were dead!! Are you alright," Leon asked walking towards Remus.

Remus' chilling eyes glared him down, "Yes, I _am_ dead…I came back though, alone in that dark, stumbling through the halls, lost in a haze. It was only chance that I found you all."

"But, Remus!! You were dead!! We couldn't do anything!!" Leon said backing against the wall as Remus towered over him, his eyes shining through the dark. "Remy!! Stop, you're scaring Leon!!" Vic yelled as she ran up to Remus and clutched his arm. He looked down at her and his face softened, "I'm sorry, the origanal virus I had increased violent tendencies…I still have the effects."

"You mean the vaccine didn't work?" Ada asked taking a step forward. "Oh no, it worked. I'm cured, the only reason I survived was because of the second virus that was injected. It repaired the damage done by both the G-Virus and the DEVIL vaccine. Isn't such a nice concoction?" Remus asked as his lips peeled back so he could sneer at her.

"If the vaccine didn't work then I would be a G-Mutant, wouldn't I…?" He hissed at her, she flinched as she saw that his canines had elongated and made him look more like a monster. He stood straight up and chuckled darkly.

"We need to get to the tram car now, before the U.S. blows up Raccoon City."

"Wait…'Blow up'?!" Claire said, shocked. Remus nodded, "I managed to get into the computer and saw that there was a count down and it said we only have three hours left. That means one to get the hell out to the surface, another hour to leave, and the third to run for our lives. I think it's pretty reasonable, don't you all think?"

"Yes, it is…If you know where the tram car is, and a way to get out of here," Ada said, walking to the ruined door. "I looked that up also. The tram car is down the hall, take a left and head straight. You just need to get the tram car going and it'll take you out of Raccoon City, it'll stop just ten miles outside the city," Remus said as he walked past Ada. "Let's get going then!!" Claire said, holding Sherry's hand as the group walked out to go to the tram car.

Well, good news is: They might survive the night.

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for not updating everyday. The weather's been bad and I don't want to pay four hundred dollars for a modem because the lightning short circuited my current one… Huh, well anyway. One more chapter and this story is over. I already started on the first two chapters of the sequel. I haven't thought up a title for the story though…So any ideas would be great. Danke, read and review please!! **


	10. Das Ende des Anfangs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Resident Evil, its characters, cities, and monsters… I only own Remus and Vic...**_

"Remus, what's wrong with your arm?! Did something happen? Why aren't you telling me," Vic asked as she held onto his left arm. Remus flinched when she touched his arm; she tugged him back, stopping him. "Vic, please…I don't want to tell you," He said gently prying her hand from his arm.

"No, you are going to tell me, Remus, please, I'm worried about you," She said, she glanced at his arm. "Why are you hiding you arm from me? Something happened I know, just please, show me," Vic said, a pained look showing on her face. Remus sighed and nodded.

Vic gave him a soft smile and lifted his left arm, and began to tug the sleeve up, bunching it at the elbow. She gasped as she saw his mangled arm. Three spines lay on the outside of his arm, the arm itself was muscled and lean hinting at immense strength. Because of the spines on the side of his arm being flat against the arm itself, it gave the elbow the illusion that there was a large spike coming out of the elbow.

She looked at his now ice blue eyes rimmed with pale indigo. "Oh, Remus…This is nothing serious. After all, you love me don't you?" Vic said, grinning. Remus started and looked away, his pale face flushed with color. He sniffed. "Yeah…" He muttered as he looked over at Leon and the others, who had stop to look at them. "Well, then you arm shouldn't be a problem should it? No, it shouldn't. Now, shut up about it, hold my hand, and let's get the hell out of here!!" Vic snapped, grabbing hold of his left hand and dragging him forward, pass the others.

Remus heard Leon snicker as he passed him and groaned. They made it in minutes and stood before the tram car. "Does anyone know how to drive this thing?" Vic asked looking over her shoulder. Ada stepped forward, "I can. Everyone just get on board, I'll get the engine started." They started to get on, leaving Remus to be the last on to get on. He started forward about to get on, but he stopped looked to his left, then his right and saw something slither onto the tram car. Remus blinked and shook his head, thinking he was just seeing things.

Before he could step a foot onto the tram car a siren went off. _"Bio-Hazards Detected. Self-Destruct in T-Minus 15 Minutes."_ Remus jumped on and looked around. Everyone was looking at him. "What?! I didn't do it!! I wasn't even on the damn tram!!" Remus said, waving his hands. "Well, if it wasn't you then who would it be?!" Leon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't kn--" Remus began to say before a loud slam turned their attention to the tram car connected to the first one. "Leon, do you still have that rocket launcher?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're about to find out," Remus said as he kept looking at the door leading back. "If you want to keep it then just come with me then. Ada, Claire, stay here and look after Vic and Sherry. What ever you do. Do. Not. Let. This. Tram. STOP," He said looking over his shoulder as he opened the door. A tentacle slithered out and grabbed Remus pulling him through the doorway.

The tentacle slammed him against the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He was slammed again, this time against the wall, denting it. "LEON!! Shot it!!" Remus yelled out as it threw him against the wall near Leon. Remus slid down and gasped for air. Leon pulled the rocket launcher from the pack on his back, aimed and fired at the gelatinous mass.

The tram shook from the force of the rocket hitting its target. The smoke blurred Leon's and Remus' field of vision and both silently hoped that the monster was dead. Their hopes were dashed as a tentacle lashed out hitting Leon in the chest. _Okay, not good…I have no gun…Everyone else does…Can't go back, can't let it past me. Damn, it looks all the part of H.P. Lovecraft's Shoggoth_, Remus thought as a larger tentacle wrapped itself around his neck.

Remus clawed at the extension before digging the fingers of his left hand into the slick tentacle around his neck. The monster let out a gurgled screeched before dropping him heavily onto the floor. Remus moved himself towards Leon and shook him awake. "Come on!! Wake up!! Leon," Remus called as he turned to look over his shoulder. He almost hurled when he saw one of the many arms attached to its body flail before going still again.

"Oh fuck this!!" Remus growled as he drew Leon's other gun and began to fire at the creature. He snarled and the spikes on his left arm bristled. Remus looked own at him arm and grinned savagely as he slashed the tentacles coming towards him and Leon. He sliced the ones closest and they fell, twisting and twirling on the ground.

Remus continued to fire and slash, before the chamber clicked dry. "Damn," He muttered before throwing the gun at it. _"T-Minus 5 Minutes before detonation,"_ The over-com said. "Sonavabitch," Remus cursed under his breath. The train lurched forward sending Remus to the ground, and causing Leon to hit his head. Remus cursed again and lifting Leon and threw him over his shoulder. "I bid you adieu, Uncle," Remus said he said standing to his feet.

"_T-Minus 2 minutes,"_ The over-com said, as Remus ran through the door and leapt out of the tram car and began to run. He saw Vic and the others up ahead to and within seconds had caught up with them. "Fuck yeah, super speed!!" Remus crowed as the train behind them exploded. Shrapnel flew from the tram car and the emergency brake flew and embedded itself into Remus' stomach.

Remus lurched to the ground as Leon fell from his shoulder. Remus rolled over onto his back and clutched the slender piece of metal as he groaned in pain. "Damn…That hurts…" He gasped out. "Remy!! Oh no…Not again…Please stay awake!!" Vic said holding his hand. "Cousin Remy…Are you going to be alright?" Sherry asked, worried as she saw blood gush from the stomach wound.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll be fine…" Remus gasped out. "Hey, Vic? Do I…Get a good-bye kiss before you leave?" Vic shook her head and smiled, "Yeah, You do deserve one don't you?" She leaned down and kissed him. Remus ran his hand through her hair, thankfully not snagging any with his claws. She pulled back and Remus gave her a large grin, "Ah, my first kiss…I hope it's not…The last one I get," He said, as he coughed.

"No, you dunce, it's not the last one you get," Vic said, brushing his hair back from his sweat dampened face. "Good, I…Intend to get more…" Remus said, as he took a deep breath and coughed again, blood started to foam at the corners of his mouth.

"Claire, wake Leon…And leave…I don't think…I'll be moving too much for a while," Remus said. "We're not going to leave you behind, Remus!!" Claire said, looking down at him. Remus smiled, "I'll…Be back…I just need a little rest…I'll be behind you…This won't kill me, I'll heal," He said as he took a breath and tugged at the metal bar.

It came loose enough so he could breathe better. "See? I'm healing already…Just go, I'll be behind you. Don't wait up…This might be a while," He said as they nodded. Leon had woken up slightly and moaned. "Sleeping Beauty is awake? I'm…Shocked," Remus said, smirking. "Fuck you…Man, this is the worst hang-over I ever had…" Leon mumbled as he stood.

"Let's go, we'll wait for you, Remus…" Claire said as they began to walk to the outside of the tunnel. When they were out of sight, his hands fell limply at his sides. He was exhausted and he felt horrible for lying to them. "Well…Maybe I can stay dead this time…" Remus muttered as his vision began to fog. "Die again? No, no, no that will simply not do," A man's deep voice said nearby.

Remus opened his eyes blearily as he looked up. He saw a man dressed in black with blonde hair and sunglasses. "Who…Are you?" Remus said, his voice leaving him. "I am a friend. You may call me Albert Wesker," The man, Wesker, said as he walked over to where Remus lay. "So, I see you have been infected with the G-Virus 001. I thought Birkin made only one…"

"He…Made two…I was given the second…" Remus said, blood gushed from his mouth. Wesker looked down at him then looked at the metal sticking out of Remus' stomach. He leaned forward his gloved hand wrapped around the metal and pulled it free with ease. Remus gritted his teeth in pain as blood gushed forward again. He felt his skin knitting back together and the bleeding ebbed.

Wesker smirked, "I have a deal for you, Remus Jack Birkin. You can stay here and let the U.S. government find you and experiment on your…Unique body. Or, you can come work for me. You will be payed and you will be safe. So long as you are loyal that is."

Remus looked at the man in black and began to think. There was a high chance the U.S. would pick and prod him because of the two viruses in his blood stream or work for Wesker and _not_ get stabbed with needles and probably live to see the day. He hoped Vic, Leon, Claire, Sherry and Ada…Wait…Where was Ada? "Where's Ada Wong? Where did she go…?" Remus gritted as he sat up, clutching the wound in his stomach. "She works for me. She is safe, so have no fears," Wesker said stepping back to give him room.

"Tch, I knew she wasn't telling the truth…Alright, Albert Wesker…You have yourself a new recruit. When do I start?" Remus said, standing up. "Right now," Wesker said, and shook Remus' hand when he stuck it out.

RESIDENTEVIL

"He's down here!! Hurry, he's hurt!!" Claire's voice rang in the tunnel echoing off the walls. A medic and an armed soldier following close behind her. "He's right her—He's gone!! Remus?! Remus?! Where are you?! He's gone!! He was _right here_!! Remus?!" Claire said, waving towards the bloody patch on the ground. The blood had begun to dry and mix with the dirt and sand.

There was a blood trail leading away from the pool of blood and dirt, which could be followed for a few feet before it disappeared entirely. What happened to Ada and Remus?

Some mysteries are best left at that. Mysteries…

**A/N:**** Oh, fsck yeah. This story is **_**done**_**!! I know I left it off with a cliff hanger. Man, I **_**hate**_** cliffhangers. Hence why there's a sequel to this. By the time this chapter is up, the first two or three chapters should be written. I do hope you all liked this story. My writing skills are getting better. Please leave a review. And continue to watch me and my stories. I can promise that there**_** will**_** be a sequel…Though what the sequel will be called, I don't know…Bloody hell… .o''**

**Danke and Gorten Morgen!!**

**Sisheo**__


End file.
